User talk:.Echo
ShadowClan cat Can I create a ShadowClan cat? I want her to be a longhaired tabby she-cat with luminous yellow eyes named Yellowpaw. HollyleafOfThunderclan 16:28, August 29, 2011 (UTC) How do I add myself? And who is leader now? Hollyleaf Of Thunderclan 22:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) LOLWAT Can you make your future archive named "The Foxkip's den."? Eevee I love dem! 02:45, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Awwww herpderp thankies for thinking i should be a rollback <3 And i saw Lucas today <333 Beware the Foxkip! The Foxkip are coming, the Foxkip are coming! 17:34, September 3, 2011 (UTC) DERP Hey. You notice a bunch of... People on recently? Like Darkheart. And that one person asking to be an admin. Wow, that really pissed me off. Anyways, did Sarah or whatever hernamewas get your WiFi yet? xD I got a bunch of Pokemon games like Rumble, Pokepark, Blazing adventure squad. I'm liek.. POKAYMASTAR NAO. -folds hat back- YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Also, i'm putting Lucas in the Pokederps. xDDDD noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:13, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :) I love being a user too.Tonks Auror 17:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks~ Thanks for the siggie <3 - Darkkip~ Dark! Kip! Dark! Kip! 20:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ffffftttt OMG I so want a signature like Dark's. :D The kips can all have some siggies <3 noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 21:37, September 17, 2011 (UTC) SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM 23:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) WHORE DUDE, WHERE'S MY CAR? AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN Go on the IRC. #foxandecho noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) >:U DO YOU HEAR ME?!?! yeah thats right http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=#foxandecho thank you. noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 03:12, September 18, 2011 (UTC) lolsiggies<3 im makin siggies for the kip group you want one? noone can hear me scream... maybe it's just a dream... 01:53, September 21, 2011 (UTC) IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC IRC 18:49, September 25, 2011 (UTC) YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT Fox was here... ...Echo is a loser! -trollface- 03:51, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry you don't like me, but I will not do anything to try to get you to like me... Adder 03:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Re Yeah I did XD Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 00:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Um hello? Lol its me, fox feather & Sunstorm, but right now im using Rashpaw as my charater, so i was asking you if i could join. Thank you!Foxfeather & Sunstorm 03:41, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Foxfeather&Sunstorm YES Look how f***ing awesome my new signature is, Echoderp. d8 SHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE SLEEPINGSHE KNOWS WHEN YOU'RE AWAKE. HER NAME IS FOX, SO GET READY TO BE RAPED. 03:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) 'ECHO! : D Hey Echo! It's me, Swifty! I guess you want to know why I left. Well, I'm not supposed to chat on the internet, and my parents caught me. That didn't go over well for them. So yeah, I thought I'd drop in aand tell you that. Well, I miss you guys at COTC! Believe me, this isn't the last time you'll see me! I'll be back soon! : D §₩1ƒ₮¥BLAAAHH, Elder dance! 14:46, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oi! I can't right now, I'm bout to go to a friend's house. But maybe when I get home! :D How bout the five of us (you, me, Bird, Fox, and Satsu) have a place as leader. I call ShadowClan <3 [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98'']] 19:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC)